


Not-So-Early Bird

by jamesboobchanan



Series: Bucky Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky X Reader in which the early bird gets the worm but sometimes the not-so-early bird also gets a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> [not edited]  
> super short

Bucky has been an early riser throughout your whole relationship. It wasn’t an issue at first, because it wasn’t until a few weeks after dating that you’d had sex. Then it was brought to your attention very rudely, when Bucky’s alarm went off at 0500. He’d rolled out of bed and headed for his shower, allowing you to roll over and go back to sleep.

Since then, you’ve developed a routine. Bucky changes into his gym gear then pours you a large mug of coffee. You put on one of his shirts(if you were nude), wrap yourself in a large, cozy blanket, take the mug, and allow your insane boyfriend to guide you to the training room. You sit on the floor while he warms up, then assist him in workouts. Mostly, you sit on his back and sip coffee while he does push-ups, or on his abs while he does back bend stretches, or his feet while he does crunches.

While he jogs, you sit on the sidelines and provide moral support in the form of tired grumbles and half-assed cheers whenever he passes you. You cuddle farther into your burrito blanket and wait for him to do his pull-ups and hit at the punching bag. Finally, when he cools off, he wraps his arms around you and carries you back to your shared room. He places you on the countertop while you finish the second mug of coffee you grabbed when you got back, and hops into the shower.

When you do finish, you strip down and step into the shower with him, helping each other wash and relax, massaging each other’s muscles.

You like your routine, it’s nice. Plus, you get to watch Bucky Barnes work out.


End file.
